Presto!
by Chuquita
Summary: This time he's got it. After stumbling upon some of Kami's old books, Piccolo discovers a Namekian teleportation


12:37 PM 1/22/2005  
E-mail:  
By: Chuquita  
Quote of the Week: _-from dbz Movie 4 "Super Saiya-Jin Goku"  
__Piccolo: I'm a Namek-seijin like you!  
__Slag: What!?  
__Piccolo: I know what your weaknesses are!  
__Slag: Curse you! How dare you interfere with me!? What!? What are you laughing about!? What!?  
__Piccolo: Gohan! Whistle!! Whistle that song you whistled at me!!  
__Gohan: Whistle?  
__Piccolo: Whistle the song that Hiyah Dragon dances to!! Hurry!!  
__Gohan: Piccolo  
__Piccolo: Hurry up and whistle!!  
__Gohan: Whistle...  
__Piccolo: Gohan, whistle!! Hurry!!  
__Slag: I don't know what you're trying but it won't work against me  
__Piccolo: Whistle Gohan, whistle!!  
__Slag: What!?  
__Piccolo: Whistle!!  
__Gohan: ▫Whistles his song▫  
__Slag: Stop it!!  
__Piccolo: I did it!!_

dl

/dl

**Chuey's Corner:  
**Chuquita: (grins) Welcome everyone to our 7th Piccolo Oneshot!  
Goku: (happily) Which is also Fic #99!  
Chuquita: Just one more chapter and then we FINALLY reach fic 100! I'm so EXCITED!  
Goku: It shall be FUN!  
Piccolo: (sweatdrops) (to Veggie) They've gotten really into this during the past month or so, haven't they.  
Vegeta: (even larger sweatdrop) You couldn't even begin to imagine.  
Chuquita: Since this is Piccolo's oneshot, he's our special guest in the Corner today!  
Piccolo: Hey. (waves to audiance)  
Goku: Also! It's snowing outside!  
Chuquita: Yup! But not just any snow. We're supposed to get nearly 18 inches of the white stuff! (points out the window to where snow is heavily falling with no end in sight) The storm's gonna last all day and into tommorow.  
Vegeta: (gawks) EIGHTEEN INCHES?!  
Chuquita: (whips out ruler) (sweatdrops) That's almost up to the top of my thighs... (is only 5'4)  
Vegeta: (takes ruler from her) That can't be right!  
Chuquita: I'm only an inch or so taller than you, it's not like it'll only go up to your knees.  
Goku: Haha-  
Vegeta: Hn.. (sends short glare at Goku and Piccolo who are both noticably taller than him)  
Chuquita: Anyways, today's Piccolo oneshot has to do with one of Kami's books and the use of teleportation!  
Goku: (teleports from his seat the audiance, then back to his seat again) HOORAY!  
Piccolo: Not that particular type of teleportation though.  
Goku: What other kinds are there?  
Vegeta: (folds his arms) Lots, actually.  
Chuquita: (points to quote) Surprisingly, I've only seen about half of this movie.  
Vegeta: (pouts) I'm not in it at all.  
Goku: Awww, there there little Veggie. (pats him on the back)  
Vegeta: (smirks) But at least I'm in this story!  
Piccolo: Somewhat.  
Vegeta: (blinks) Somew--(to Chu) I **do** have part somewhere, right?  
Chuquita: Of course you do Veggie, just not a very big one because this is a Piccolo fic. Thus, Piccolo, Dende, and Mr. Popo are the main characters.  
Vegeta: Hai.. (glances over at Goku, who's watching the snow which is falling heavily now)  
Chuquita: Last time I checked we were up to 5 inches of snow.  
Goku: (happily) I could carry Veggie back home if the snow gets too deep for Veggie to walk in!  
Vegeta: HUH?! (flushes light red) (nervous laugh) Ah, that's not necessary Kakarrotto, I could just fly or teleport home.  
Goku: _♥  
_Vegeta: (2nd nervous laugh) I...really didn't miss that particular symbol since you last used it, Kakarrotto.  
Chuquita: (grins) And now on with the fic!  
Piccolo: Heh.

dl

/dl

**Summary:** This time he's got it. After stumbling upon some of Kami's old books, Piccolo discovers a Namekian teleportation technique that can teleport large numbers of people at once. And so, he decides to learn the technique and use it to take over Earth by temporarily teleporting all the earthlings somewhere else while he assumes the role of the planet's ruler, then safely teleport everyone back to Earth. Simple, right? Unfortunately for Piccolo, not everyone on Earth was born there. And what happens when he can't figure out just where he teleported the earthlings to? Find out!

dl

/dl

**Chapter Titles: Piccolo's New Technique! l Snow Delay l Plan Number 7! l King? Emperor perhaps? l Where is everybody?! l Space-Pocket l Central City l Advertising l Watch Veggie Panic l You're still here! l Investigation l Explanation l Just a small gift of semeness l What are YOU doing here!? l What a surprise! l**

* * *

" Hmmhmmhmm, hmmhmmhmm. " Mr. Popo hummed as he carried two of the potted plants towards Kami's house. The genie was 

currently halfway through clearing the potted plants off the lookout and covering those in the garden due to the falling snow

which in a mere two hours was due to change into a blizzard. Mr. Popo walked inside and set the plants down.

" Hey Mr. Popo. " Dende said from the living room sofa.

" Hello Dende, Mr. Popo says. " he nodded, then sweatdropped to see the tv snow on the tv screen, " Mr. Popo thinks

this is going to be a rather long snowstorm. "

" Yeah, its covering nearly the entire west side of the planet. " Dende took a sip from his can of water.

" Say Dende, have you seen Piccolo, Mr. Popo inquires? "

" Actually... " the young guardian sat up and looked around, " I haven't seen him all day. "

" Haven't you? "

Dende and Mr. Popo turned to their left to see nothing but a blank space.

The space slowly started to fade inward until it became a solid, familiar form, " Dende. Popo. " Piccolo smirked

while holding a large, slightly dusty book.

" How did you do that? " Dende raised an eyebrow, confused.

" OH! Mr. Popo recognizes that book! " Mr. Popo pointed to it, " That's one of Kami's! "

" Correct, Popo. I was going through some things upstairs and I found almost half a dozen of these books. They

contain special namekian techniques. " he explained, still smirking.

" You've found something of interest, I'm guessing. " Dende sweatdropped.

" Indeed I have. BEHOLD! Page 287! " Piccolo flipped the book open.

" "Advanced Teleportation Techniques". " Dende read the title of the chapter, " But, Piccolo you don't know how to

teleport? "

" Ah, but these techniques are much different than the ones Son Goku uses. These aren't to teleport yourself, but

the people and objects around you. "

" You still shouldn't use them, its much too dangerous. " Kami warned.

" Uh-huh. " Piccolo twitched slightly, " It's not dangerous. Afterall YOU know how to use basic teleportation, and

since I now share that knowledge from our fusion, I could potentially learn these techniques. "

" Kami can teleport? " Dende gasped, surprised.

" Kami could always teleport, Dende, Mr. Popo says. Teleportation just consumes much of Kami's strength, thereby

making it a taxing attack which he only uses in emergancies. " Mr. Popo explained.

" True, Kami--we--I, am much more powerful now than Kami has ever been. " Piccolo pointed out.

" That's correct. " Kami sighed.

" Which is why I've decided to use the third technique on this page to help me inact my latest plot to overthrow

the planet earth! " Piccolo nodded.

" _▫_GAK_▫_!? " Dende nearly choked on his water, " You're kidding?! "

" What? "

" I--I mean, I thought you were DONE with trying to take over the planet. I mean..you know, after those first six

attempts--not counting your assault on Goku during the 23rd Budoukai or your father's temporary world-takeover.. "

" Those were merely dress rehersals. " the older namekian said, " Observe. " he took Dende's water can from him.

" Hey! "

" Donntoooko sasitareku cismanina! "

" _▫_POOF_▫_! "

" MY WATER!? " Dende exclaimed, " Where did you send it?! "

" New Nameksei. " Piccolo set the book down, then closed his eyes and held his hands up, " Poriteto laqunchia! "

" _▫_POOF_▫_! " Dende's can of water reappeared in mid-air where Piccolo had once held it. The older namekian quickly

grabbed the can before it could fall.

" Here you go. "

" Ah, thanks? " the guardian blinked, confused.

" The one for teleporting people, however, seems more difficult. "

" Meaning its best not to attempt it? " Dende said with a cheesy grin.

" Dende I'm not going to harm anyone with it. Besides I won't teleport anyone until I've mastered the skill itself.

Teleporting living beings--a whole planet of them--is no easy task. " Piccolo said seriously.

" ...teleport a whole---WAHHH! YOU'RE GOING TO TELEPORT EVERYONE OFF THE FACE OF THE EARTH!? "

" Dende just realized that now? " Mr. Popo sweatdropped.

" You make it sound like its forever. They'll just be on another planet for about a half-hour while I take over the

Ruler's position. Once I teleport them back I'll simply announce that elected me as the new Ruler of Earth. "

" And you really think they'll believe that? " Dende asked.

" Dende, even if they don't they'll be too busy trying to convince themselves they weren't teleported to another

planet and that the previous half-hour never existed to worry about worring about ME. " he said thoughtfully.

" These are the people who convinced themselves that Hercule defeated Cell, Mr. Popo concurs. " he nodded.

" I suppose....as long as no one gets hurt... " Dende waivered.

" Proud to have you onboard then, Dende. " Piccolo shook his hand.

" Why do I have such a bad feeling about this. " Kami said uneasily.

" You don't trust him either, huh? " Nail added.

" Shuddup the both of you. " Piccolo sweatdropped, " I'm not going to jump into this scheme anyway! Teleporting a

person from a distance takes lots of mental power and experiance. That's why for the next several days I'm going to practice

these techniques so that when I do teleport the earthlings they'll be safe. "

dl

/dl

dl

/dl

" Stupid snow... " Vegeta twitched as he sat there on the ledge infront of the living room window, " Delaying my

Kaka-picnic on Bejito-sei... "

" No need to get upset about it, Vegeta. Besides you know the Capsule 3 ship takes a long time to refuel and recharge

anyway. Even IF it hadn't snowed you would still have to wait about a week until the ship was in proper condition for

takeoff. " Bulma explained from across the room.

" Hn... "

Goku sat on a nearby couch with his bags packed up for the trip. The larger saiyajin let out a sad little sigh, then

tried to perk up, " It's oh-kay Veggie. We could just go out and play in the snow til the ship's ready and the snow's done

falling. "

" I don't want to go "play in the snow". I want to go home. " the little ouji pouted stubbornly as he stared up at

his homeplanet in the sky from the window, his body practically itching with the desire.

" We could bring Veggie's spaceship to my house when its done re-fueling. It's not snowing there. " Goku smiled.

" Yes! " Vegeta hopped off the ledge and grinned, " Brilliant idea, Kakarrotto! "

" Hee- "

" AND if we liftoff from your house, that means I'll get to see the look on Onna's face as we do! " the smaller

saiyajin rubbed his hands together, snickering, " Ah, that will be fun. "

" Do you really need to upset her right now? " Bulma sweatdropped.

" It's not so much a need as a desire to balance off Turles's "Vegeta-san should be uke"-ness off with a nice big

ego-pumping exercise of my platonic-semeness around Kakarrotto to Onna. " he explained, " Take this chart for example. " the

ouji whipped out a chart from behind him and placed it on a stand. On the left-hand side was a picture of a content Vegeta

head with the words "Pre-Turles" above him, and to the right was a terrified, many-sleepless-nights Vegeta head with words

"During-Turles" above it, " Before that "Kaka-seme" fan landed upon this planet I was generally content and happy with my

life; my only kaka-related fears being the usual kaka-germs and there was that entire "keep-Kakarrotto-from-becoming-my-oujo"

thing. "

" Ah...I remember that. Yup! " Goku nodded happily.

" To think I was actually afraid of Kakarrotto desiring an **uke** position. Oh what a fool I was!! " Vegeta

overdramatically proclaimed.

" Little Veggie what is an uke? "

" Something that in a platonic form you would most likely enjoy? " the ouji grinned cheesily at him.

" Really? " Goku smiled.

" Don't listen to him, Kakarrotto, Vegeta-san has an uke-phobia, thus making his views upon the pleasures he would

recieve from it a little...skewed. " a voice next to Vegeta said.

" There IS no "pleasure" in being uke! " the ouji turned to his right and snapped, then blinked in confusion to see

an empty space.

" Over here. "

Vegeta glanced over to his left to see Turles standing there smirking and waving.

" But Veggie why would I wanna have a po-sition that doesn't have any pleasure in it? " Goku raised his hand,

confused.

" Ah-- " the ouji froze, " I meant there would be no pleasure for **me** if **I** were to be the platonic-uke. YOU,

however, would recieve lots of tasty snacks and delightful gifts if YOU were to become the platonic-uke in our current

platonic relationship. " he explained.

" I do enjoy tasty snacks and presents from Veggie, Veggie. " Goku mused.

" See, doesn't that sound nice. " Vegeta patted him on the shoulder.

" Heehee- " the larger saiyajin giggled.

Turles rolled his eyes.

" Awww. "

Bulma and Turles looked over to see Bura sitting on the couch eating popcorn out of a bowl.

" Yes? "

" ... " _▫_

" ... " _▫_

" Anyway, thanks to Turles constant poking and prodding at my previously unchallanged platonic-semeness, I now suffer

from nightmares, paranoia, fear of Kakarrotto suddenly deciding he wants to become the dominating force in our platonic

relationship, and my fear of all things mushy and pink has intensified 10 times over! " he shook his fist.

" Veggie's afraid of Majin Buu? " Goku blinked, confused.

Vegeta sweatdropped, " All things mushy and pink that are NOT Majin Buu, Kakarrotto. "

" Ah... " he nodded, " THAT kind of mushy. " Goku grinned.

" Hai. " Vegeta shifted around, " Finally I would like to conclude my miniture presentation with the "3 Biggest

Reasons Why I Should Remain Platonic-Seme". " he said while narrowing his eyes at Turles, who simply watched in amusement,

" Reason Number 3: As the saiyajin no ouji I am a natural-born leader. "

" And being of such high royal importance its only 'natural' that you'd need someone to guard your body and keep it

safe and satisfied. " Turles countered with a smirk as he motioned to Goku, who tilted his head in confusion.

" Reason Number 2: In my current non-platonic relationship its clear that I am a seme while in Kakarrotto's current

non-platonic relationship with Onna, he is easily uke to her. "

" Kakarrotto would enjoy semehood, what with its lack of Chi-Chi's ability to restict his thoughts and feelings. "

" Must you make this difficult. " a small vein bulged on Vegeta's forehead.

" And FINALLY, Reason Number 1: Kakarrotto is FAR mushier than I, thus making him more-suited for platonic ukedom. "

Vegeta grinned.

Turles looked over at Goku, who was suddenly hugging a Vegeta plushie warmly while snuggling against it, " That

doesn't count! All type-3 saiyajin with my exception because I'm evil are filled to the brim with MUSH! "

" Which is why Kakarrotto makes for a much better candidate than I. " the ouji folded his arms, then grinned even

wider, " Hey! I partially outwitted you just now, didn't I? "

" You don't have to get too excited over it. " Turles said still appearing calm, cool, and collected.

" Come Kakarrotto! This small victory has rejuvinated my ego which is currently swelling with victorious pride! Let's

get our coats! " he proudly marched to the closet.

" Coats? "

" To go outside of course. I've decided I'd like to enjoy the snow with you afterall, Kakarrotto. Not to mention

Turles here is lacking pants and would freeze his lower limbs if he were to follow us. " the ouji put his coat on.

" So Veggie wants to go outside and build snow-Veggies and igloos and make snow-angels and have snowball fights with

me afterall? " the larger saiyajin gushed excitedly.

" Yup. "

" HAHA! HOORAY! " Goku grabbed his coat and then Vegeta, " Let's go Veggie! " and with that he yanked Vegeta right

out of the building.

" ACK!! "

dl

/dl

dl

/dl

And so, three days passed...

Piccolo left the house and stepped out onto the lookout, which was now warm and snowfree thanks to a gust of warm air to the

western region in general, " I am ready. " he smirked.

" Are you sure? Why not, you know, give it a couple day and then make up your mind? " Nail suggested.

" No, I think I'm ready now. " he walked up to the edge and looked down below. It was nearly 5am and the sun was

just beginning to rise.

" Why are you performing it this early though? Dende and Mr. Popo are still asleep, how are they supposed to help

you? " Kami questioned.

" I want to teleport everyone before Son Goku wakes up and tries to foil my plan, and I'll wake Dende and Popo up on

my own later. " Piccolo replied, then held his hands out and smirked, " But for now...kiinotepa solanrre et earthlings

partetuugah bretosena! "

Instantly a flash of light covered the planet, then faded to reveal a large mass of ki had vanished off the Earth,

" There. Everyone on earth should now be fast asleep--on Kaioshin-kai. "

" KAIOSHIN-KAI! But that planet is strictly for the Dai Kaios! " Kami exclaimed, frantic.

" The Dai Kaios of which there remain only two--both of whom abandoned the planet after the battle with Buu reeked

havoc upon sections of it. " Piccolo explained.

" ..oh. " Kami said, still confused and uneasy.

" Now, let's get to work. I only have a small window of opportunity to do this before someone notices the entire

populace has been displaced. " Piccolo turned around and headed back inside, bound for his roommates bedrooms.

dl

/dl

dl

/dl

" Dende? Dende wake up. "

" Nnn.. " the young namekian pulled the sheets higher up over himself.

" Dende! "

" ... " _▫_

Piccolo sighed.

" Perhaps Piccolo and Mr. Popo should leave Dende to Dende's sleep, Mr. Popo suggests. " the genie offered.

" I should at least wake him up and tell him I've accomplished this part of my plan. He's libel to panic if he

wakes up to sense all those ki's missing. " Piccolo folded his arms. He pulled out a whistle, " I hate to do this, but-- "

he quickly plugged his own ears with cottonballs, then blew hard into the whistle, " _▫_FWEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE---_▫_ "

" AAAHH! " Dende bolted up, clutching his ears in pain.

Piccolo stopped, " Good morning, Dende. "

" Would Dende like some breakfast this morning, Mr. Popo asks? " Mr. Popo asked.

" Ugh...my head. " Dende groaned, rubbing the sides of it, " What happened? And what time is it? "

" It's 4:37, Dende. "

" Oh. " Dende nodded, then flopped back onto his bed, " Zzzz... "

" ... " _▫_

" ... " _▫_

" Wait, FOUR THIRTY SEVEN IN MORNING?! " he suddenly sat back up.

" Yup. My plan worked. Everyone on Earth is now on Kaioshin-kai. I need you and Popo to help me break into the

ruler's estate, then help me place up banners proclaiming that I'm the new "King of Earth". "

" Wait, so the current ruler, is a king? "

" Or Emperor, I never really stopped to check. President perhaps? " Piccolo pondered, " Either way we have to move.

There's only so much time left before people start waking up and others start noticing the sudden yet temporary change in

Earth's population. "

" Umm, alright. " Dende frowned, then hopped out of bed.

" Good. " Piccolo smirked, " Let's move. "

dl

/dl

dl

/dl

" YAWWWWWWWWWW! " Goku yawned loudly as he stretched in bed. The large saiyajin sat up and shook the sleepiness out

of his head, " Ahh, another wonderful day, Bibishii! " he said happily to his tail as he hopped out of bed. Goku performed

several warm-up stretches and then jogged out of his room, into the hallway and then into the kitchen, " Good Morni-- "

Goku blinked, " Hmm, it looks like Chi-chan AND Goten have outslept me. " he nodded, then grinned at Bibishii, " And

you know what that means! " the large saiyajin said, then walked upstairs and knocked on the door, " Oh Chi-chaaan? Time to

wake up-! "

" ... " _▫_

Goku knocked again, " Chi-chan? "

" ... " _▫_

" Hn.. " he looked left, then right, then grabbed the doorknob and opened it, " Hey Chi---chan? " Goku stared inside

to see Chi-Chi's bedroom was completely empty. He scratched his head, then walked down the hallway, " Goten? " he opened the

door, " Goten have you seen.... "

_::He's not here EITHER?!::_ Bibishii gasped in shock.

Goku nervously backed away from the door, then teleported himself outside and landed on the grass. Chi-Chi's car was

still there. He quickly sensed for their ki's only to freeze in horror when he realized a lot more ki's than just Goten and

Chi-Chi's were missing, " Ah....a....ahh..... "

dl

/dl

dl

/dl

" GOKU-SAN! " Chi-Chi bolted to attention. She paused and blinked as she surveyed where she was. It looked nearly

identical to the Room of Spirit and Time, with the exception that instead of a single building in the empty white space,

she was hovering there along with billions of other people, the majority of whom were still fast asleep, " Uh...what's

going on? "

" Haha! Kaasan look at me! " Goten laughed as he and Trunks floated by above her.

" Goten, sweetie, where are we? " she said nervously but trying to remain calm.

" That's what I'd like to know. " Bulma bit her lip as she typed quickly on the pda she had taken out of her pajama

pants pocket. Yamcha and Launch hovered nearby her.

" You, don't think we're--dead, do you? " Launch gulped at the thought.

" Nah, not even close. " a voice said from beside her.

Launch looked over and grinned, " Korin! "

" Oi. " the white cat with the walking stick in his hand waved, " Launch we're all very much alive, infact I even

know where we are. "

" A place without any food, that's where we are. " Yajirobe muttered as he swam past them.

" Can't you think of anything but your stomach? " Korin sweatdropped, " Actually we're in what's commonly refered to

as a Space Pocket. " he began.

" A Space Pocket? " Chi-Chi cocked an eyebrow, " What's that? "

" Heh, you of all people should know. Chi-Chi. When you pull an object out of thin air, such as your bazooka for

instance, where was that object before you took it out? " Korin suggested.

" ...uh.. " she fumbled a bit, then snapped out of loss of an explaination, " What does that have to do with

anything! "

" A lot, because this large space around us is the answer to that question. " Korin nodded, " A Space Pocket is a

rift in time and space that can expand and contract to fit whatever is stored there. While just about anyone can easily place

an object there, a living being, a single one, takes a large amount of mental-power. "

" So we've all been transported here by some sort of super-brain? " Yamcha folded his arms.

" Well I'd call him a genius, but super-brain's stretching it a bit. " the cat chuckled, " Especially since I don't

believe this was his intended target to begin with. "

" You know who sent us here? " Bulma turned her attention to him.

" Yup. " Korin nodded, " Knowing him we shouldn't be here too long. "

" WHAT?! You mean you're just going to sit back and wait for us to be transported back home! " Chi-Chi gawked,

" If YOU'RE so smart why don't YOU teleport us back yourself?! "

" Or at least teleport some food in here, I'm starving! " Yajirobe said.

" I'd rather not attempt it. The special technique used to bring us here requires someone with a vast amount of ki

to begin with. The reason I was so easily able to determine WHO is because you must have an unbelievably well-trained mind

to bring people AND edible objects in and out of a Space Pocket. If you try it without the proper meditation skills, well,

whatever you're teleporting won't even be recognizable by the time it gets to where its going. " Korin explained.

" So what? My cereal'd turn blue or something? "

" No, your cereal would look like a mound of play-doh that was sent through a blender and then reassembled by a 2

year old. "

The samurai paled, " O--oh. "

Chi-Chi sensed around, " Hey Korin, where's Goku-san? "

" Probably still back on Earth if my theory's correct. " he nodded.

" Still on Earth? " Bulma said, " But why would he be skipped over? "

" Well, because the person who teleported us obviously assumed that teleporting everyone native to the planet would

include everyone ON the planet, but this is not the case. He probably used the term "earthlings" or "people of earth" in his

technique instead of a more complicated wording such as "every sentient being on earth with the exception of--". "

" So the only people on Earth right now only include those who weren't born there? " Bulma concluded.

" Precisely. "

Chi-Chi spoke up, " But, the only ones who weren't born on Earth would be-- " she paled, " --the--saiyajins!? "

" And Piccolo, Dende, and Mr. Popo. " Yamcha added.

" AAAAH! THIS MEANS GOKU-SAN'S ALL ALONE WHERE THE OUJI COULD EASILY MANIUPLATE HIM WITHOUT ME TO PREVENT IT! "

Chi-Chi panicked, then frustratingly grabbed Korin by the collar, " You BETTER teach me how to teleport out of here or start

learning yourself, cat! "

Korin sweatdropped and laughed nervously, " Ah ha..hahahaha.._▫_Bonk_▫_ " he twapped Chi-Chi over the head with his

walking stick.

" Oww! " she dropped him and rubbed the top of her head.

" **You** need to learn some patience. " Korin said flatly, pointing at her.

Chi-Chi twitched, " Hn... "

dl

/dl

dl

/dl

" Well, here we are guys, Central City. " Piccolo smirked triumphantly as he, Dende, and Mr. Popo stood before the

Ruler's Mansion.

" I don't know why, but this all seems to be going a little TOO well. " Dende looked around, suspicious.

" Hey, seven's a lucky number, Dende. You worry too much. " the older namekian shrugged, then cooly strode forward.

A thin red laser shot out of one of the devices on the tower and Piccolo easily sidestepped it. He sent his own eye-laser

beams at the device, then repeated the act at the several other machines while dodging them on his way to the front gate.

" Mr. Popo is not very sure about tampering with private property. " the genie looked uneasily up at the building as

he and Dende followed Piccolo to the front door.

" Well, I'm going to be the official owner of this building in about an hour or so, I'll just order some replacement

laser-guns. Bigger, stronger, more ki-proof ones. " Piccolo explained, heading up a flight of stairs.

" How do you know where you're going? " Dende sweatdropped.

" My father took over the world for a short while. I have his memories so I basically know my way around. " the

taller namekian replied.

" You're kidding? "

" Nope. However, my father--Piccolo Daimao Sr, happened to be evil and intended on destroying the entire populace

while he ruled over it. A rather ignorant move for several additional reasons besides the fact that doing so would mean he

would end up with no one left alive **to** rule over, not to mention lose all respect from his people. " Piccolo said with

distaste, approaching the ruler's headquarters, " I intend to rule justly over my people and gain their respect just as their

current and soon to be previous ruler has. " he smiled.

" Huh. I always assumed Kami was your dad. " Dende said to Piccolo, surprised.

" Technically I'm Piccolo's uncle, but I see myself more as a grandfather figure to him. " Kami explained.

" Learn something new everyday I guess. " the young guardian folded his arms in thought.

Piccolo then grabbed the knob to the door before him and flung it open to reveal the ruler's headquarters, which

consisted of a large, onyx desk which behind sat an equally large plush, dark red wheelie chair. The walls on either side

were crammed full of flat-screen monitors and various super-advanced communication technology while the wall behind the desk

was a single, long window pane. The older namekian walked up to the chair and sat down, " Not too bad. It could use a

minimal amount of reworking--like perhaps replacing this red chair with a green one--but aside from that.. "

" So many monitors, Mr. Popo is stunned. " Mr. Popo said as he stared at one of the walls in surprise.

" Well, now that we're settled, there's only one more task to accomplish before bringing the people of Earth back

to their rightful homes. "

" And that would be-- " Dende cocked an eyebrow.

" Advertising. "

The guardian stared at him in complete bewilderment, " "ADVERTISING"?! "

dl

/dl

dl

/dl

" Advertising. " Dende said flatly as he pasted the large "Congradulations King Piccolo" sign across the upper front

wall of the ruler's building, " How would you know Earth's ruler is even a king? "

Piccolo poked his head out of a nearby window, " Like I said, I'm not completely sure. However I do recall him being

mentioned that once or twice before. "

" But Piccolo, if he's a king then wouldn't you have to be related or married to one of his relatives in order to

assume the position? " Dende asked, confused.

" ....he's an emperor then. "

Dende sweatdropped.

" Pilaf set out to become the Emperor of Earth. " Piccolo stated, " You don't know the rules of succession for an

Empire, do you Dende? " he smirked.

" No.. " the younger namek hung his head.

" Well there you go then. " Piccolo ducked his head back inside and continued on his own current job of repainting

the placidly vanilla walls of his new office a rich forest green with the paint he had poofed out of thin air the way he had

poofed the enormous hour glass out back while they had been fighting Majin Buu.

" Mr. Popo has finished distributing the flyers announcing Piccolo's new position as ruler, Mr. Popo says. " Mr.

Popo said as he appeared infront of the open window while sitting on his magic carpet.

" Ah, wonderful Popo, now come in here and help me finish painting this. " Piccolo instructed.

" HEY! How come I have to put up all the banners and signs and balloons and all Mr. Popo has to do is drop off flyers

and paint! " Dende complained.

" Has Popo doubted my scheme's success rate the way you have when I first presented it? "

" ...well..? "

" There you go. " Piccolo shrugged, then poofed another can of paint and an addition paintbrush, " Here you go Popo.

You take the right wall and the remainder of the ceiling. I'll handle the left wall and that portion in the front. "

" Mr. Popo understands, however Mr. Popo does not completely comprehend the reason WHY Piccolo would need to repaint

his office. "

" Well, if you moved into a new house you wouldn't completely leave it the way it was upon purchase, would you? You'd

change a few things to make it more reflect its new residents, correct? " Piccolo stated.

" Mr. Popo supposes so. " the genie said, deep in throught.

" Good. "

dl

/dl

dl

/dl

" AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! WHERE **IS** EVERYBODY!!! " a wail of panic exploded from Capsule Corp.

Vejitto, Gogeta, and Turles sat there on the couch as the watched Vegeta frantically blast back and forth through

through the various hallways and up and down the vast number of floors in the Capsule Corp building.

" Ah, Vegeta-san's such the perfect example of semehood, isn't he? " Turles snickered.

" That he is! " Gogeta chirped, not getting the sarcasm in Turles voice. The evil type-3 saiyajin sweatdropped.

" ALMOST 5000 PEOPLE ARE IN THIS BUILDING AT ANY GIVEN MOMENT! **WHERE ARE THEY!!!** " Vegeta screeched to a halt again

once he hit the living room.

" Awww, do not worry Mommy, I'm sure there's a perfectly logical explaination for this. " Vejitto patted him on the

back to try and calm him down.

" But they're GONE, Vejitto! People just don't disappear like this without some sort of force to wield it so! And

what would anyone want the entire staff along with my family for that they wouldn't bother to take all of us as well? "

Vegeta's mind was mapping out multiple sources for their current situation at an intensely rapid pace.

" Hmmm? " Gogeta walked up to the front door and opened it, " Hello? " he stepped outside, then let out a gasp of

shock. The streets, the buildings, all of West City was empty and deserted. The dance fusion paled, " Um, Toussan, not to

send an even bigger jolt of fear down your already nerve-racked spine, but-- "

Vegeta looked over at him in curiousity.

dl

/dl

dl

/dl

" _▫_Nibble_▫_nibble_▫_nibble_▫_nibble_▫_ " Goku nervously ate his breakfast while Bibishii continued to rub his back to keep

the large saiyajin calm enough **to** eat. He had decided to go find out what had caused everyone else on the planet to

disappear off the face of the Earth, but also decided that he would be unable to do that effectively if he didn't have any

food on his stomach.

" _▫_Ding_▫_Dong_▫_. "

" THE DOOR! " Goku lept out of his seat with the fish still halfway in his mouth and bounded to the front door. He

flung it open to reveal Vegeta, the fusions, and Turles standing there, all of them looking as confused as Goku was.

" Kakarrotto? " Vegeta, who had taken a pepsi and calmed down on the way to Mount Paozu so Kakarrotto wouldn't see

him flailing about in uke-ish panic, asked cautiously.

" ... " Goku stared down at him intensely, then bent to Vegeta's height.

Vegeta felt his face start to flush, " Y--yes? "

" _▫_GLOMP_▫_! " the larger saiyajin glomped onto him and held Vegeta tightly, " OH VEGGIE THANK GOODNESS YOU ARE STILL

HERE! " Goku cried out, sniffling as he buried his face into the little ouji's hair.

" A...ahh...ah... " Vegeta's entire face was bright red by now and he felt his mind start to drift off into that

numb, kaka-germ filled state.

" So, its just as Vegeta-san suspected afterall. " Turles said, impressed, " Everyone with the exception of us

saiyajin have somehow disappeared. "

" _▫_Sniffle_▫_... " Goku sniffled, " Ji-chan Goggie and Turles...where did everyone go? "

" We do not know, Toussan. " Vejitto frowned, then perked up, " But we would like you to come with us to

Uncle Ditsu's house where we can all put our heads together and figure it out! "

" Oh-kay then! " Goku stood back up, still holding Vegeta tightly against his chest; the ouji now completely in a

daze, " To niichan's house! " he pointed off into the distance, determindly.

" HURRAH! " the fusions cheered.

dl

/dl

dl

/dl

" ZZzzzz... " Raditsu slept soundly in bed. The clock beside him reading 6:23am.

" _▫_Ding_▫_Dong_▫_ "

" ZZzzz...zzZZzzzz... "

" _▫_Ding_▫_Dong_▫_ "

" _▫_DING_▫_DONG_▫_DING_▫_DONG_▫_DING_▫_DONG_▫_ "

" AARG! " the large saiyajin sent a ki blast as his alarm clock, frying it. He pulled the covers up further, then

suddenly sat up, " Hey waitaminute, that wasn't my clock. " Raditsu said, still halfway between sleep and alertness.

" _▫_DING_▫_DOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONG_▫_ " the doorbell held on one note this time.

Raditsu sweatdropped, " I'm coming I'm coming. " he hopped out of bed wearing only his dark blue boxers but not

really caring since he had already guessed who was at the door. Raditsu opened it, " Good morning, ototochan. "

" MORNING niichan! " Goku waved, coming inside.

Raditsu pulled a double-take at him, " Ah, Kakarrotto? Why are you holding Vegeta like that? "

" Because I don't want Veggie to disappear like Chi-chan and Goten and everybody else and if Veggie does disappear

I want to go with him. " Goku explained like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

" ...what? " Raditsu stared, clueless.

" Oi Uncle Ditsu! "

Raditsu sweatdropped as Vejitto and Gogeta poked their heads inside, " What are you two doing here? Family meeting? "

" You could say that. "

The largest saiyajin froze at the voice. Turles followed the fusions inside.

" Hn, boxers huh? "

" Does it matter to you? " Raditsu backed away two or three steps.

" Not really. Briefs are more comfortable though, at least that's my opinion. " Turles folded his arms.

" So....why are you all at my house? And this early in the morning? "

" Veggie knows! " Goku took Vegeta's bottle of peasant-repel out of the ouji's pants pocket and sprayed Vegeta's

face with it. The redness along with the numbed, dazed sensation instantly faded from that part of the ouji's body.

" W--wha? " Vegeta looked around in several directions, confused.

" We're at niichan's house now, Veggie. " Goku happily informed him.

" Oh. Hai. " Vegeta tried to recollect his thoughts.

" Um, Vegeta? What's going on? " Raditsu asked.

" Well, you see-- " the ouji tried to tug free, then sweatdropped, " --Kakarrotto could you let go of me for a

moment? "

" NO! " Goku said quickly, startling Vegeta and causing a small rush of red across the bridge of his nose.

" Uh...what do you mean, "no"? "

" I'm a-fraid that if I let go of Veggie Veggie will dis-appear like in my nightmares and pre-monitions! " Goku

worriedly gushed out.

" Oh....well, that's uh....oh-kay. I can deal with this. " Vegeta said, mostly to himself. He turned back to Raditsu,

" Raditsu, everyone else on the planet with the exceptions of ourselves and the wildlife have suddenly vanished without a

trace. "

" What? " Raditsu gawked, then quickly sensed around, " Hn.... " he paled when he noticed Vegeta was right, then

paused, " WAIT! I found somebody! Three strong ki's to the west of here. "

" Really? " Gogeta blinked.

Vejitto sensed for it, then grinned when he recognized the ki's, " It's Piccolo! And Dende and Mr. Popo! I bet THEY

could help us! "

" Alright then. Vejitto do you have a lock on one of their ki's? " Vegeta asked.

" Yup! "

" Good. Then prepare to teleport us. "

" Hey WAIT SLOW DOWN STOP! " Raditsu yelped.

The other five saiyajin looked over at him in confusion.

" Let me at least get my gi on first! " he embarassingly grabbed the maroon gi off his bed and put it on, " There. "

" What about your boots? " Vegeta said.

" I'll worry about those later. " Raditsu replied, " Oh-kay, I'm ready! "

" Great! " Vejitto chirped, " Now everybody hold on! " the others did so and a second later they teleported out of

the house.

dl

/dl

dl

/dl

" Well, here we are! " Vejitto announced. The six saiyajin stood infront of the Ruler's building in Central City.

The "Congradulations King Piccolo" banner wafted in the wind.

" Ah, that partially explains it. " Vegeta sweatdropped.

Goku ran the doorbell.

" _▫_DING_▫_DONG_▫_ "

" Was that the doorbell? " Piccolo spun his chair to face the office door.

" Looks like you didn't teleport everyone afterall, huh? " Nail said.

" You really should be more careful with these techniques, Piccolo. " Kami added.

" Mr. Popo would get the door, but Mr. Popo is busy doing battle with Super Buu. " the genie, now wearing a sticker

on his hat that read "Vice Ruler" on it, said as he rapidly pressed the buttons on the ps2 controller. Apparently the walls

full of technological gadgets were not without their gaming systems.

" Well I'm GLAD someone's here, maybe this'll put a stop to the general bizarreness of today. " Dende sighed with

relief as he got up. A "Vice Vice Ruler" sticker on his robe.

" What bizarreness? This particular plan has been going much smoother than the previous one. " Piccolo got up and

followed him out of the room.

" That's just it! Normally something completely ridiculous should've happened by now to prevent you from getting this

far. " Dende exclaimed, " It's TOO convinent. "

" Hm... " Piccolo adjusted the crown on his head, " I see what you mean. " he walked up to the front door and opened

it.

" HI Piccolo! " Goku said happily, waving to him.

" ... " the older namekian closed the door again, " Now I **really** see what you mean. " he said to Dende, then

reopened the front door.

" HI Piccolo! "

" Where's the rest of the planet's inhabitants? " Vegeta asked.

" Kaioshin-kai. I had them temporarily teleported there for their own safety. " Piccolo said wisely.

" Then why are we still here? " Raditsu pointed out.

" I don't know. By all logic you should've been sent there with everyone else. "

" Maybe its because you sent only the earthlings to Kaioshin-kai and your technique recognized we're not from this

planet? " Raditsu suggested.

" Possibly... " Piccolo trailed off.

" But if Piccolo only transported people born on earth, why wasn't he sent too? You were born here, right Piccolo? "

Goku cheerfully pointed out.

" Ah...well... " Piccolo sputtered, confused, " Obviously it doesn't effect the one who inacts the technique. " he

instantly regained his calm, cool composure.

" Ahhh... " Goku said, enlightened.

" Haha- " Gogeta took Piccolo's crown off his head and put it on.

" All hail King Goggie! " Vejitto chirped.

" YAY! " Gogeta pumped his fists in the air.

Piccolo sweatdropped and snatched it back from him, " Don't do that. "

The two fusions blinked, suddenly wearing paper Burger King crowns and grinning at him.

" Where did they get those? " Vegeta sweatdropped.

" I want a double-cheeseburger, Veggie. " Goku's stomach rumbled behind the ouji, causing Vegeta to twitch uneasily

out of nervousness.

" Why is he holding you? " Dende asked Vegeta.

" He's afraid I'll disappear if he lets go. " Vegeta muttered, embarassed. He turned to Piccolo, " PLEASE tell him I

won't disappear if he lets go! "

" He won't disappear, Son. " Piccolo told Goku, who slowly let loose of his vice-like grip on the ouji. Vegeta fell

out of his arms and onto the ground.

" Oof! "

" Piccolo, how did everyone else get to Kaioshin-kai? " Goku raised his hand.

" I teleported them there using a special technique. " he responded.

" Special technique... " Vegeta stood up and sprayed himself with peasant-repel.

" Yes, but it takes a large amount of mental energy. "

" ... " _▫_

" Meaning I'll need a half hour to meditate so I can collect enough ki and place myself in the proper frame of mind

to perform the technique accurately. "

" OR, I could contact Kaio-sama and get directions to Kaioshin-kai so I could teleport to otherworld and bring

everyone back here all in five minutes! " Goku said happily.

" ... " Piccolo stared at him blankly, " Yes, but that would mean someone would find out about my scheme and thus

destroy my current attempt for planetwide domination. "

" Yeah, let him keep this planet, Kakarrotto, we have our own back now. " Vegeta injected, motioning up to Bejito-sei

far off in the distant sky.

" I can't believe I'm going to say this, but please listen to Vegeta, Goku. " Piccolo advised.

The ouji grinned.

" Well..... " Goku trailed off.

" While you think on that, I'm going off to meditate. I'll see you in a half-hour along with the rest of Earth's

inhabitants. " Piccolo said cooly, re-entering the building.

" See you later, Piccolo! " Goku waved.

" Hmm...heh-heh...heh-heh-heh....BWAHAHAHAHA! " Turles laughed, " An entire half-hour, huh? " he smirked.

" What's that supposed to mean? " Raditsu sweatdropped.

" Oh, nothing. I simply plan to use my 30 minutes of unsupervised unsupervision to run a few, errands...that's all. "

" Errands, huh? " Vegeta cocked an eyebrow in suspicion.

" Sure. You should be happy I'm going, Vegeta-san. It'll give you a some time alone with Kakarrotto. " he teased.

" You insinuate incorrectly. " the ouji narrowed his eyes while trying to keep the flush off his face.

" Oh I think not. " Turles said, then turned around and prepared to blast off into the sky, " See you later,

Vegeta-san. " and with that he flew off.

" Hn....I wish he had never even landed on this planet at all! Or that we had completely destroyed him instead of

letting him survive like that. " Vegeta grumbled.

" Aw, come on Veggie, Turles isn't THAT bad. " Goku smiled, " Right? "

" ... " Vegeta stared at him incrediously, " Kakarrotto you are so naive. "

Goku blinked, confused, " Huh? "

dl

/dl

dl

/dl

" WHEEEEE- " the fusions flew down the icy street before Capsule Corp riding trashcan-lid-shaped sleds.

" _▫_YAWWWN_▫_ " Raditsu sleepily yawned. He, Vegeta, and Goku sat on the front porch, " As long as everything's under

control and we know the rest of the population wasn't kidnapped, I'm gonna go take a nap. " he stood up and went inside the

building behind them.

" HAHAHA! " Vejitto's sled bumped Gogeta's and sent them spinning.

Vegeta shifted around, then glanced off in the direction of Central City, " I wish he'd hurry up. As much as I can't

stand the noise in this city I think seeing it absolutely deserted disturbs me even more. " he sighed, then felt something

lean against his shoulder and smile against it, " Uh.. " the ouji slightly cocked his neck to see Goku leaning against his

left arm. He looked left, then right, then took a deep breath and felt his chest swell with seme-ish pride as he patted

Goku's left arm and shoulder, _::Ha__! Take that, Turles!::_ he smirked proudly, " See Kakarrotto? Don't you feel better now

that you know everyone's safe--well, sort of--and that "Veggie" isn't going to disappear afterall? "

" Mmmhmm! " the larger saiyajin nodded contently, " I feel better, Veggie! "

" Good. Good. " the little ouji patted Goku's arm again, " ...I wish Onna was here to see this. " he smirked.

dl

/dl

dl

/dl

" ARG! YAHH! " Chi-Chi sent another kick forward, " Urrg! Where's the walls in this place! "

" There ARE no walls. " Korin groaned, meditating, " I told you that already.

" Well Piccolo's taking too long! We've been here for almost an hour now! " she complained.

" Kami and I will deal with Piccolo once we've been released. " the furry white cat replied.

" Hn.. " Chi-Chi twitched, then opened her mouth only to be hit in the side of the head with a snowball, " HUH!? "

" Hey Chi-Chi! You caught it! " a voice chirped beside her.

Chi-Chi looked over to see Vejitto sticking halfway through the invisible wall wearing his winter coat and holding

an armful of snowballs, " DEMI-OUJI?! "

" Chi-Chi? " Vejitto blinked, confused, " Wait, how did YOU..get... " he looked around to see hundreds of people

just floating their in their pajamas, " Ooh. Piccolo miscal-cu-lated. " the portara fusion tilted his head, " Hey Goggie!

Look at this! "

Gogeta's head poked out from thin air above them.

" ACK! " Chi-Chi jumped back in surprise.

" ONNA! Hello! " Gogeta said happily, " What brings you to our storage room? "

" YOUR storage room? "

" One of many! " Vejitto added.

" Um, Vejitto, Gogeta? " Mirai asked, floating over to them, " Since you're somehow able to pass back and forth

between this, ah, "dimension" and Earth-- "

" --thanks to the magic of fusion! " Vejitto grinned. Gogeta nodded thoughtfully.

" --yah, would you mind-- "

" --telling Piccolo he made a mistake in where he sent you so he knows where to look for when he teleports you back

home? " Gogeta finished.

" NO! That's not what I-- "

" --you got it, Mirai! " the dance fusion gave him a thumbs-up, and with that they both ducked back out.

" Ohhh. " the demi-saiyajin from the alternate future hung his head, " That's not what I meant at all. "

" There there. " Bulma sweatdropped, patting him on the back.

" AHH! THEY CAN'T JUST COME IN HERE AND THEN LEAVE US! " Chi-Chi panickedly waved her arms through the space Vejitto

had once been in.

" At least someone knows where are now, right? " Yamcha said, " That's good. "

" Yeah, if it'd had been someone who wasn't directly related to the Ouji. " Chi-Chi sighed and folded her arms,

" We can only hope they don't suddenly forget that we're here. "

" Wow, **you** have so much faith in them, don't you? " Yajirobe sarcastically remarked.

" Hn.. " Chi-Chi twitched.

dl

/dl

dl

/dl

" Hnn.....hn..... " Piccolo made a few slight sounds but was otherwise completely silent as he meditated just

outside the building. He could feel his ki beginning to gather around him in large waves, _::I__ think I've gathered enough to_

_teleport__ them::_

_::Perhaps you should wait a few minutes::_ Kami said, ::_It's a delicate procedure..you know what would happen if you_

_ended__ up trying to teleport them even with using 99 instead of 100::_

Piccolo grimaced, " Hai. "

A few more minutes passed.

" Hey Piccolo? Piccolo? "

" Yes? " the older namekian opened one eye to see Dende hovering infront of him.

" What am I supposed to do with these? " the guardian sweatdropped as he pointed to the Piccolo and Piccolo-head

balloons he was holding.

" Place them under the net on the front lawn. " he directed him.

" And these? " Dende held up napkins and plates featuring the older namekian.

" The picnic tables out back. "

" And the giant ceramic parade float? "

Piccolo turned to see the hundred-foot-tall float Mr. Popo stood next to, " Hmm..perhaps the float was a bit much. "

" Ya think. " Dende said flatly.

" Mr. Popo wonders where Mr. Popo will ever find a kiln big enough for Piccolo's float. " the genie sweatdropped.

" We'll worry about the float later. " Piccolo nodded wisely, then smirked, " For now its time to return my subjects

to their rightful home; Planet Earth. " he flew up onto the top of the building, then closed his eyes and concentrated his

ki, " ......... "

Dende and Mr. Popo watched Piccolo in curiousity.

" DOKKOTATO NAMBOSALINA SEPILLO! " Piccolo shouted. A huge gust of wind rolled up from the yard below and around him.

Trees rustled. Dust blew.

No one appeared.

" Uh... " Dende and Mr. Popo stared at Piccolo.

" A minor setback. " Piccolo said astutely.

" WAHHH! " Dende fell over.

" Oh-kay...let's try this again. " Piccolo closed his eyes again and held his arms outward, " DOKKOTATO NAMBOSALINA

SEPILLO! "

" ...._▫_Whoooosh_▫_ " another small wind blew by.

" Ah.... " this time Piccolo started to sweat.

" Mr. Popo is worried. " the genie gulped.

" Nothing to worry about Popo. I'll just check for the earthlings' ki. " Piccolo said, then sensed around. He froze,

" Oh...crap. Where are they? "

Dende's eyes widened several times over, " Please tell me he did not just say "Where are they?". " he said in a

dead-pan tone.

Mr. Popo looked up two lines, " No, there it is in black and white, Mr. Popo can clearly see. "

Dende grabbed Piccolo by the cape, " WHAT DO YOU MEAN "WHERE ARE THEY"!? I THOUGHT YOU KNEW WHERE YOU TRANSPORTED

THEM! "

" I did. " Piccolo replied calmly.

" DID?! Yeah, that's a good tense for it, since now we HAVE NO IDEA WHAT HAPPENED TO THE REST OF THE PLANET! " the

young namekian started to panic, " Oh God...what if someone found them? What if they somehow connected you to their

teleportation! What if they labeled me as an alibi?! "

" You are an alibi. " Piccolo sweatdropped, " You've always been one. "

" I could get my guardian title revoked for this! They'll send me back to New Namek-sei! THEN who will look after the

Earth and take care of the dragonballs! "

" Hello! "

" Hello! "

Piccolo, Dende, and Mr. Popo looked over to see Vejitto and Gogeta standing there grinning.

" We thought you might like to know your tele-portation did not go as planned. " Vejitto nodded.

" Mr. Popo has noticed. " the genie said.

" Well Jitto and I have found out where to! " Gogeta chirped.

" REALLY? " Dende grinned with relief, " That's GREAT! Where? "

" In one of the storage areas! " the dance fusion replied.

" ... " Dende stared at him blankly.

Piccolo thought for a moment.

" Ah, yes, one of the Space Pockets. Things can get dropped in there accidentally while teleporting sometimes. " Kami

said wisely.

" And you didn't tell me about this because... " Piccolo trailed off, slightly annoyed.

" Because taking over the Earth is wrong, Piccolo. " Nail said.

" Uh-huh. " he flatly replied, " Kami can you sense out where this "pocket" is? " Piccolo asked.

" I can if you promise to abort this plan of yours. "

" ... " _▫_

" ... " _▫_

" I'll sense them out myself. "

" AAH! " Kami would've fallen over had he not been sharing Piccolo's body.

Piccolo concentrated again, sensing for the earthlings' ki.

" A little to your left. " Vejitto advised.

Piccolo sweatdropped, " You're sure? "

" Mmm-hmm! "

He tuned his senses slightly towards his left and suddenly felt something, " Ah! There. " Piccolo closed his eyes

again, " Alright! Here we go! " the older namekian stretched his arms outward, " DOKKOTATO NAMBOSALINA SEPILLO! "

" _▫_FWOOOOOOOOOOOSH_▫_! " a blast of wind much stronger than the previous two covered the surrounding area below. The

dust cleared to expose everyone had been teleported back to their homes, the entire population of Central City, whose time

zone was a good 4 or 5 hours ahead of West City's, were also they had been before being teleported; many of them dressed and

passing by.

" Ah, my subjects. " Piccolo smirked, " Thanks for the help, Vejitto. "

" Yes, thanks for the help. " Nail muttered, frustrated.

" :) " the portara fusion wagged his tail.

" As long as everybody is back home, Piccy! " Gogeta nodded happily.

" Hai. " Piccolo flew up to the top of the building, " ATTENTION CITIZENS OF CENTRAL CITY! "

Random people stopped to watch him.

" FIRST OFF, I WOULD LIKE TO THANK YOU ALL FOR UNANIMOUSLY ELECTING ME AS YOUR NEW-- " Piccolo began, then noticed

the previous ruler along with Korin staring up at him lamely from the front lawn, " --ah..YOUR TEMPORARY RULER WHILE YOUR

CURRENT ONE IS ON HIS 10 YEAR LONG VACA-- "

" ... " the older blue dog and white cat continued to stare, annoyed.

" 1 YEAR-- "

" ... " _▫_

" Hn.. " Piccolo twitched, " 6 MONTH-- "

" ... " _▫_

" TWO MONTH--? " he said partly in question form.

The previous ruler and Korin looked at each other, then shrugged.

" Hmm, seems we have a deal. " Piccolo said to himself.

" You're kidding me? " Dende gawked.

" --TWO MONTH LONG VACATION. I plan to serve the office of "ruler" proudly. " he smirked, " And now, the PARADE! "

Mr. Popo hit a button on one of the controllers and the 5 or 6 floats he, Piccolo, and Dende had built started their

way down one of the streets. The first five were primarily floral floats--since the trio didn't have time to create any

themed floats that would require wires and plastics--followed by the giant ceramic Piccolo. The citizens oohed and ahhed as

they headed over to watch the parade.

" Yup, these are the people who thought Hercule defeated Cell alright. And not a single one of them spoke up about

being teleported, they probably convinced themselves it was all a dream. " Piccolo chuckled, then felt something tugging on

his cape. He looked down, " Hey Korin. "

" Piccolo, the current ruler and I talked it out while you had us all floating through that void back there. " Korin

started.

" It is true that you are not the evil person you once were, and Korin's decided we should give you a short taste of

rulerdom in hopes that you will find it so inhumanly boring that you will never try to take over this planet again. " the

current ruler said.

" Of course. That's a brilliant idea. " Piccolo pretended to play along.

" I could use a break anyway, and I have been planning to take my wife and children down to the islands.. " the

ruler trailed off.

" That's great. "

" Alright then. " he said, then headed out to his car, " Be warned, Piccolo, this job is a difficult one. "

" I'll be cautious. "

And with that the ruler got into his car and drove off.

" I hope I'm doing the right thing here. " Korin sighed, rubbing his temples.

" Oh, you are. " the tall namekian smirked.

Korin cocked an eyebrow at him.

" I mean, oh, you are. " Piccolo's expression was now unreadable.

" Uh-huh. " the white cat sweatdropped, " Say Mr. Popo, could I borrow the magic carpet? Yajirobe and I need a lift

back to the tower. "

" Mr. Popo is glad to not only give Korin a ride, but to come along so Mr. Popo can head home as well. For Mr. Popo

is late feeding Mr. Popo's plants. " the genie clapped his hands once, causing the carpet to fly up to him. He and Korin got

on, then flew over to pick up Yajirobe, " Mr. Popo will see Piccolo and Dende later! Good luck! " Mr. Popo waved to them.

" Haha...yes, good luck. " Piccolo chuckled.

" Wow....you, did it? " Dende said, disoriented.

" WOW, I DID it! " Piccolo grinned a victorious smile, " Well, its' only two months, but it's certainly something! "

he said proudly, " Come Dende. I think I'll be putting a water-cooler in my office. " he cooly headed back inside the

building.

" I..ah, umm? " Dende stumbled in shock, " A......._▫_SIGH_▫_ " he let out a huge, baffled groan, then followed Piccolo

in, " Water cooler...right. "

* * *

8:55 PM 1/26/2005 

**THE END!**

Piccolo: (impressed) Wow, you actually let me win this time.

Chuquita: (grins) Well you did try so hard many other times...and your plans are REALLY hard to foil...AND I'm in a

super-good mood because tommorow (or even later tonight) I finally get to start FIC 100!!!

Goku: HOORAY!

Vegeta: (pouts stubbornly) Why can't you give me a break like you did Piccolo?

Chuquita: Well, what would you like Veggie?

Vegeta: To single-handedly defeat Onna, Freeza, Brolli, and Turles; restore my unquestionable semeness; and make it so that

Kakarrotto never has a single non-platonic thought about me.

Chuquita: (sweatdrops) That's a rather large request.

Vegeta: (smirks) I know.

Chuquita: (to audiance) Anyway! If I ever come up with anymore ideas for Piccolo tries-to-take-over-the-world oneshots, or

a Piccolo oneshot in general; I'll be sure to let you know!

Piccolo: Such a fitting ending to this one. (smirks)

Chuquita: Also, for those who've read it, a Space Pocket is that mysterious place alternate-timeline Goku kept accidentally

sending people to back in "Mind Over Matter"; only each timeline has its own "pockets" so the one in this story isn't the

same one as the "Mind Over Matter" pocket.

Piccolo: Loosely connected..

Chuquita: (grins) That it is! (smirks) And now get ready everybody, for sometime next week, we upload the very first chapter

to **FIC 100!** (pumps her fist in the air)

Goku: (happily) See you then!

Vegeta: (pales) I'm getting worried just thinking about it...


End file.
